


细水长流 16

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Summary: 现实生活中的友谊天长地久和小说中的爱情细水长流，是我对哥哥弟弟唯一的挂念。





	细水长流 16

趁张艺兴在浴室清理自己，吴世勋也到隔壁独立的浴室那里去清洗，又在客厅里翻箱倒柜才找到一小瓶润滑油和一个安全套。  
稍微一激烈内膜就容易出血，张艺兴的状态也完全不对。吴世勋想着，忧心忡忡地将这些东西揣进了白色浴袍的兜里，往楼上走去，张艺兴也恰巧洗完了澡，坐在阳台外的躺椅上盯着远处的万家灯火和迷雾重重的林子。  
落日的余晖还未消失殆尽，金黄色的光线很柔和，罩在远处的沙滩上多了一分岁月静好的意味。这时候风也不大，空气中卷带了些凉意钻进了两人的浴袍里，还不至于在深秋冷到起鸡皮疙瘩。橙黄色的天空上不时飞过一群排列整齐的雁，远处的海滩上此时也因为限时开放而空无一人，只有海浪潮起潮落击打着海岸的声音，配合着海鸥发出的叫声一切都显得那么地平和。如果什么事情都没有发生的话。  
张艺兴在这一派景象中心如乱麻，那警车鸣笛的声音就是在他的脑海中挥之不去，刺痛着他的脑神经。  
“你还好么？”  
他穿着和吴世勋一模一样的白色浴袍，听到吴世勋的声音突然响起，他便扭头看向后方，吴世勋手里拎着一瓶不知道是什么牌子的装着金黄色液体的威士忌朝他走来，他朝他露出了一个微笑，重新转头看着天边即将退尽的金黄出神。吴世勋给自己灌了一口原产地在苏格兰的一种烈性极浓带有很重的泥煤风味的威士忌后才往张艺兴旁边那个躺椅上躺下，将原本就不多现在只剩下一口的酒瓶撂在白色大理石的板上。  
“这里很漂亮。”张艺兴忽然开口，眼神没有离开过天边，声音听起来没有了之前的悲伤，语气很平淡，就是在单纯地陈述一件事情。  
和煦的风还是卷动了他还滴着水的发梢，滴在地上带去了吴世勋的注意力。他“嗯”了一声，也学着张艺兴往天边看去，其实这样也挺好的，如果身边坐着的人可以厮守终生，那陪着他看落日晚霞不也是白头到老的一种方式么？吴世勋突然笑出了声，摇了摇头，驱赶出了突然冲进脑中的奇怪想法。

“我真的好讨厌她······”张艺兴站起身，往前走到玻璃护栏边上，低着头俯瞰一楼花园里的泳池，水面在光线的照射下折射出一道又一道类似金光一样闪闪的东西，晃得人眼睛不舒服，他眨了眨眼睛，转头望向同样朝他看来的吴世勋说道：“现在我自由了······”他的声音听起来没有丝毫的重量，轻飘飘的像一根鸿毛，漂浮在空气中，最后被余热连带着水汽蒸发掉了。  
“你什么意思？”吴世勋捞起身边的瓶子啜了一小口酒含在嘴里，对张艺兴一系列让人摸不着头脑的话一头雾水。  
“没什么。”他面无表情地答道，脸绷得很紧，嘴唇抿成一条线，酒窝若隐若现，朝着吴世勋走来，语气有些轻浮，挑着眉说道：“我们一起来跳个崖吧。”  
吴世勋口中的酒还没有咽下去，张艺兴就跨坐在了他的大腿上，他的双手环住吴世勋的脖子，将头靠在他的胸膛上，侧着脸盯着远处的金黄色的波斯菊与周围的颜色融为一体，然后走神发呆。  
吴世勋有些堂皇，他可以接受任何人更快的交合方式，可是现在跨坐在他身上的是张艺兴。  
“吴世勋，你不愿意吗？”感觉到他僵住的身体，张艺兴突然开口，他的两只眼睛空洞无神，只是嘴唇动了动，轻轻呢喃，像是在自言自语，他说：“你可以，摸摸我的······”张艺兴说起话来温温吞吞的，不如平时那样果断，尾音因为情绪被拉得好长好长，哭过后的鼻音和略微沙哑的汽水音都让他产生了把人按在身下欺负的冲动。  
吴世勋的手顺着他的大腿向上摸索，停在了腰处，男孩子的腰总归不如女孩细软，但他条件反射性一捏，他便忍不住惊呼一声，脸上浮现出潮红色，但他却又不想露怯，只好咬着下唇一声不吭。  
“你真的可以吗？”他把张艺兴的小动作都看在眼里，于是勾了勾张艺兴的下巴调笑。他被迫正过头盯着吴世勋的胸膛，脸上没有任何笑容却一副任人宰割的模样，纤细的手腕隔着浴衣搭在吴世勋饱满的胸肌上，正值金黄色的余晖散尽，最后一丝烈阳照在吴世勋古铜色的脖子上挂着的一条银色的链子上反射出了微弱的光。  
张艺兴觉得好玩，低下头细细地观察上面雕刻的图案，丝毫没有理会他的调戏和腰腹处充满挑逗意味的揉捏。

“张艺兴，你抬头看看我。”吴世勋将手覆盖住张艺兴玩项链的那只手，轻轻地将他的手带离，另一只手按在他的腰窝上，防止身上的人滑下去，他的臀部就在吴世勋胯的正上方，身体里的热流不停地因为张艺兴无心的磨蹭而变得愈发滚烫，吴世勋咽了咽口水，盯着他细腻白嫩的脸颊入了迷。  
张艺兴与愣怔住的吴世勋对视，他突然“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，脸上的酒窝盛满了金色的余晖，溢出来的那些便随着他笑颜一起跳跃，与轻颤的睫毛相得益彰，好看极了。  
“接接吻吧······教教我······”他微微启齿，伸出一点点舌尖，用上目线仰视早已回神的吴世勋。  
“不奇怪么，我们这样？”吴世勋沙哑压抑的嗓音从喉咙里发出，他双手交合，拖着张艺兴的臀部，揽着趴坐在他身上的人，他稍稍一用力，把张艺兴搂得更紧了些，两个人的距离也更加靠近，他低下头，腾出一只手给张艺兴整理带着水汽却仍然毛躁的卷发，他提醒道：“不要乱动了。”语罢，他便用下身顶了顶张艺兴的臀部。  
他双膝跪在躺椅的两旁，忽然撑着吴世勋的肩膀坐了起来，居高临下地望着吴世勋抿着唇不开口。  
他注意到因为姿势的原因，张艺兴的大腿以下的肌肤已经毫无保留朝他露了出来，像是在对他无声地发出邀请，尤其是那一对脚踝，又白又纤细，只要轻轻一握······他的膝盖稍微泛出了浅淡的红，他抬头望天，最后一丝金色的光辉最终隐匿在了天的另一边消失不见，海水潮起潮落的声音听得更加清楚，天边落了几颗星星，他来不及数。重叠的灰色卷云顺着不强的风里向一处聚集，天空在黑夜的庇护下变幻莫测，此时海鸟也急忙找着栖息地和避风港。  
今晚应该没有星星，张艺兴低头和身下的人对视。  
在灰暗朦胧的夜色中看不清吴世勋雕刻般的脸，悠扬的琴声在傍晚七点半准时从一楼花园那响起，婉转进了两个还暧昧不清的人的耳朵里，几乎在同一时刻，整栋别墅里里外外的灯光同时开启，如森林里的萤火虫群，微妙温馨的光绕在这寂静的半山岭中，是与世隔绝的夜光。  
张艺兴看清了吴世勋的脸，他的五官，他的眼鼻口。  
“不想再想这么多了······关于你关于我。”张艺兴突然笑了起来，他的笑容明亮又温暖，他纤白如玉的手指从浴袍的下摆探了过去，他对着吴世勋伸出舌尖，吻了吻他的眼睛，轻声开口：“你知道吗······”他还想继续说着什么，吴世勋突然伸手捞住张艺兴的脖颈，往下带，一手制止住了张艺兴在他腿间乱蹭的手指。  
“那就什么也别想了，接吻吧。”吴世勋说。

从没有过预演，一切就这样发生了，这或许是一场闹剧，即将草草收场。  
他追寻快感，活在当下。几个月前，他们才在对方的人生中初次登场，缘分不过是悄悄有过一个浅藏辄止的吻，他们互相的认知不过还停留在 “普通关系”，因为一个人莫名其妙的挑逗就开始升温摩擦出火花。还有一双上帝之手在操控着游戏，逼迫他们羁绊一生。  
我们叫它，缘分。

这是张艺兴人生中第一次和别人接吻，第一次大胆地，无所顾忌地，遵从自己的内心和自己喜欢的人接吻，想来自己大概是幸运的，他这样告诉自己，可以不必再隐藏自己的性取向。他原本打算躲藏一生，在遇到吴世勋之前。  
世事难料，世事难料，在张艺兴脑内还有思考的余地的时候，他反复地想着这个词，怎么也驱赶不走。

忘记了是谁先伸出的舌尖。他只觉得吴世勋口中烟熏的酒味让他有些沉醉。他扬起了脖子，任凭吴世勋在上面做着标记，他搂住了吴世勋的脖子，把头搭在吴世勋宽厚的肩膀吞咽着口水，他往吴世勋的后方望去，在快要窒息的快感中睁开迷离的双眼，金黄色的花朵也不知道是不是静止的。他没有多余的空间去思考，只遵循着落在身上的吻带来的真实的感觉，这感觉让他脱离意识，他只能微微张嘴吐露着支离破碎的喘息，他怎么会这么放荡？  
牙齿间是细碎的呻吟，随着吴世勋落在他肩膀上锁骨上的每一个粗暴却充斥着爱意的吻。  
“你别叫了······叫得我难受。”他突然停止在张艺兴身上留下爱痕的动作，抬起头来看满脸迷醉的张艺兴。此时张艺兴身上的浴袍被剥下来一半，松松垮垮地还挂在身上，遮挡着锁骨以下的地方，张艺兴这才稍微有些回过神来，脸上像是滴过了血一般红透，半咬着唇，似乎还在思考他忽然停下来的原因。  
张艺兴撑起胳膊不让自己整个已经软掉的身体扒在他身上，而他身上的浴袍还整整齐齐地穿在身上，张艺兴却已经是无法入眼的香艳。他再次顽劣般抬胯顶了顶张艺兴，彻彻底底让张艺兴明白了他说的“难受”是什么意思。  
一点也没有经验，张艺兴凭着感觉伸出了手往下方探去，一面又重新软了身体，颤抖着用身体摩擦着他。他能感觉自己现在就像一滩快要融化的冰淇淋，浴袍还在遮挡着重要的两个点，只要吴世勋轻轻一拉，浴袍就会顺着他的肩膀滑落掉至腰间，但吴世勋还是选择放慢了速度，一步一步把他的感官调至最大。  
尽管因为第一次做情事的他已经足够敏感，吴世勋明白，这种欲拒还迎的前戏只会让张艺兴更加上瘾。  
他没有吝啬自己的呻吟。无边阳台像是为他们两个人准备的一个舞台，有漂亮的舞台灯光打在张艺兴凝白如脂的肌体上，有悠扬的音乐包围在两个纠缠不清的肉体周围，有他独特清亮的气泡水般呻吟与海风共舞，还有一场山雨欲来的暴风雨给这场激烈的情事一点调味······  
当吴世勋用力一扯，让他整俱身体暴露在空气中时，周遭冰凉水汽带来的的触感还是让本就敏感的他惊呼一声，瞬间绷紧了身体，手指条件反射插入了吴世勋的发间微微抖动着。吴世勋娴熟的吮吸让张艺兴在被接触的那一刻失了智，他能感觉到吴世勋绵软的舌头在自己的身体前游走，多情的舔舐更是让他难以自持，舒服到想要配合他。  
“啊哈······世、世勋······啊——”最后那一个语气词变了调，吴世勋使坏般轻轻一咬，张艺兴便惊呼出声：“不要······不要了······我难受······”他被舔弄得根本没有推拒抗拒的力气，在吴世勋眼里这只不过是另一种调情的话语罢了。  
“要、要下雨了······”张艺兴仰起已经变成粉红的脖颈，手指还在吴世勋的后脑勺出无处安放似的乱挠着的双手做出抵抗，用上目线瞟了一眼漆黑的上空，雷声混着海音就这么忽然响起，怪不得今天晚上没有星星。  
雨滴开始一滴一滴地落下，砸在白色的大理石地板上发出脆响，却又无言给了两人另一个继续的理由，突如其来的雨水更像是一剂催情剂，事情到了这个地步已经没有折回的路了吧，及时行乐才是最重要的。  
周围变得又冷又湿，张艺兴任凭雨水顺着他的肩膀滑落，他抓着吴世勋不让自己掉下去，也学着吴世勋去舔舐对方的耳廓，落下一个又一个没有力度更像是挑逗的浅吻。  
吴世勋被张艺兴毫无章法却充满柔情的生硬舔舐弄得神智不清，他突然想停下来思考上天是多么地仁慈，让他遇到了一个像张艺兴这么美好的宝贝。也许只有他自己知道，在这一刻，他好想把张艺兴装在口袋里用尽世间最好的温柔护着他的执着，他想和他共度一生。  
可是他没有陪他历经万水千山，又怎么知道太喜欢的少年想要的是什么，他又如何能够明白，在张艺兴的世界里，所能依靠的不过是自己罢了。  
“去床上······”张艺兴实在受不了雨滴划过肌肤的感觉，这让他更加难以自持，他开口央求着吴世勋，顺着雨痕亲吻着他的脖子。吴世勋把张艺兴的浴袍留在了阳台外的躺椅上，让张艺兴像树袋熊一样挂在吴世勋的身上，他将脸埋在吴世勋的肩膀里。  
雨势更加迅猛，一瞬间便掩盖了万物的声音，只剩下雷声滚滚和吞噬一切的大雨。世界好像突然只剩下他们两个人，白色的床也变得不再真实，冰凉的床单，微弱的的灯光也都不存在······

具体发生的事情，张艺兴不记得了······

印象中那场雨好大好大，吴世勋抱着他甩在了床上，一面墙那么大的落地窗完全敞开着，对着卧室中央的白色大床，迎接着顺着大风吹进来的雨丝，混乱中张艺兴抓住了什么东西，意乱情迷中他迷迷糊糊睁开了双眼，才发现那是已经被打湿的落地窗的窗帘，顺着逆风吹进了房间，被他当成救命稻草般紧紧扯住······  
纱质的窗帘毫无规则地在两人的身体间游走，在不打乱情事下作为一种欲拒还迎的情趣工具随风缠绕在两人周围，画面看起来刺激又充满激情。  
正面躺在床上一丝不挂的张艺兴，从外面吹进来的雨丝顺着他赤裸的身体聚成水珠滑落在已经被打湿的整张床单上，张艺兴攥着窗帘的手腕在朦胧的夜色中白得发光，床上的人紧紧闭着双眼，嘴巴却恰恰相反，微张着吐露一声声勾人心弦摄人心魄的呻吟······  
吴世勋摁住张艺兴的腰，迫使他翻了个身趴在床上，又抬起他的腰，迫使他的臀部翘得高高的······忘记了吴世勋是从他的哪里开始吻起的，他只记得意识已经快要完全脱离，他只觉得周围的一切都开始变得模糊······只剩下那最真实的快感还在身体里疯狂地乱窜······

当张艺兴意识到自己被进入的时候，周围的一切突然又清晰了起来，他缓缓睁开了紧闭的双眼，把眼眶中积蓄的眼泪掉干净后，身下湿漉漉的床单还有床头微黄昏暗的灯光逐渐清晰，最后连听觉也开始恢复。  
他这才意识到从自己喉咙里发出的呻吟是那么的不堪入耳，喘息声又是那么地沉重色情······这样的姿势完全看不到在他身后抓着他的腰撞击的吴世勋，张艺兴觉得身下好痛好痛······可是交合的真实感又让他难以自拔，一想到埋在自己身体里的东西属于吴世勋，属于一个他喜欢的人，那些负罪感都统统消失了，只剩下欢愉萦绕······  
张艺兴的姿势实在是太刺激吴世勋的感官了,他撑在床上的胳膊有些颤抖，随着吴世勋有规律的撞击一起有节奏地晃动，腰窝随着力度不一的冲击深深浅浅地变化着，穴口那处一张一阖吞噬着他的东西，将两个人完完全全融为一体。他独特的汽水嗓音还在不知疲倦地求饶喊痛，吴世勋变化着冲击点，终于在不久的探索中找到了让张艺兴因为快意收缩穴口的敏感点，接下来的一切便顺理成章了许多······痛感逐渐转变成了快感在身体里游窜，快意像海浪要把两个人一同埋没。他一直都在默默配合着吴世勋，无论是律动还是喊叫，都在配合着在他而身体里的人。

“啊······嗯······世勋、吴世勋······”张艺兴一遍一遍叫着吴世勋的名字，在这场情事中做着最情深意切的呼唤，吴世勋每一次大力的顶撞，都会换来他一声变了调的叫喊。  
这场游戏在深夜进行，直到他漂亮的嗓音喊到沙哑，意识从清晰变为模糊，直到眼泪和雨水融为一体，直到雨势减弱，窗帘在张艺兴无力的抓扯下重新归位，直到风也吹不动打湿的窗帘。

天光微露，周遭还沉浸在水汽中，阳台外种植的波斯菊在一夜大雨的摧残下绿肥红瘦，上面残留着昨夜的雨珠，在微风的轻轻抚动下顺着叶子的纹路掉落在泥土里，散发出山岭中雨后的好闻的独特的尘土烟火香气。说不出名字的鸟类在雨后更加充满灵气，远处的海面倒是一派宁静，与昨夜傍晚时的样子并无二致，海鸥继续它的旅途，在朦胧的光线下排成人字型开始往前行。  
别墅里的人都清楚昨天晚上从二楼阳台那里传来的呻吟属于谁，也深知少爷在做的事什么和在调教的人是谁，更别提完事之后吴世勋从房间里抱出来的人可怜兮兮的模样被待命的管家看见。  
不出半个小时，被雨洗刷过后的主卧就被一众保姆收拾干净了，换上了干燥的床单，室温也重新被调到了二十六摄氏度，地上被雨浸湿的羊毛地毯也被换掉了。  
张艺兴被吴世勋清理干净后就被抱回了他的卧室。他累得没有任何的力气，任凭吴世勋摆布，一丝不挂地趴在干净的床上昏睡过去，身上只堪堪盖了一条单薄的料子遮住大片雪白的脊背和两颗蜜桃般的臀部，露出了两条干干净净的大腿。  
吴世勋抚摸着张艺兴羊毛一样又软又卷的头发，忽然想到什么似的，从床头柜拿过了手机。  
“喂。Jasmine?”  
张艺兴睡得很熟，睫毛挂了一颗水珠，那是刚刚吴世勋在浴室没有帮他擦掉的，到现在还挂在上面摇摇欲坠，吴世勋在一片寂静中轻笑了一声。  
忽然好像有一种神奇的魔力让周围被说不出的温馨给包围了。  
吴世勋突然回神，眼中的笑意消失了，他说：“我们分手吧。”


End file.
